falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Tenebra (Project Horizons)
Tenebra is a batpony, first encountered by Blackjack near a naturally heated spring close to Black Pony Mountain, soon after Blackjack first encounters Stygius. History Background Tenebra was born to Hades and Persephone, the current rulers of the remaining batponies and was raised along with her brother in Nightmare Castle in "Equestria's Shadow". As with many of her race she suffers due to her ancestors being forced to inbreed due to low population numbers (her parents are half-brother and sister), specifically suffering from seizures and movement problems during periods of stress. Due to her race's stagnated gene-pool, she was expected to one day marry and mate with Stygius, something that disgusted her due to her sexuality and every book she had ever read telling her incest is wrong. Present Day Blackjack first meets Tenebra soon after she first meets Stygius. Blackjack reluctantly allows Stygius to travel with her when Tenebra appears, intent on bringing him back home with her. An argument ensues, but Tenebra finally relents and lets Stygius go. After Blackjack and Stygius return from Hightower, Tenebra again appears outside Meatlocker to bring Stygius back to their home, this time under strict orders from their father, the king of the batponies. She manages to convince him to return, but not before agreeing to also allow Whisper (formerly Psychoshy) to join them as Stygius's mate. Several months later Blackjack moves through a portal to the Batpony realm after escaping the Tokomare; she reunites with Tenebra, her brother and Psychoshy (now going by her given name, Whisper) the later of whom has been introducing outsiders from the different pony races to save them from extinction. It is clear that Tenebra still does not like the pegasus much, though has some respect for what she is trying to do as the thought of having to marry her brother still sickens her. When Blackjack escapes the Batpony realm via teleportation into the surrounding shadow realm, Tenebra tracks her down and the two begin to learn more about each other while walking back to Nightmare Castle. It is here that the two are attacked by an Echo Spirit (a tormented soul that kills it's victims by making them experience it's memories of death) and Tenebra suffers a seizure due to her fear while trying to flee. She is saved by Blackjack (who having already died several times is unaffected - and frankly unimpressed - by the spirits forced experience) and collected by her mother, brother and Whisper after her seizure ends. This event noticeably softens Tenbra's opinion of Blackjack. After granting Blackjack access to the site of Project Redoubt, Tenbra reveals she is gay (something very impractical for a species suffering genetic death) and shows an interest in Blackjack, something the unicorn has promised to clear with Glory, according to the standing rules about their open relationship. Following their home being shunted into the real world after the defeat of Hades, Tenebra assisted Persephone and Whisper in rallying their defenders when they came under siege by the Harbingers, the Brood of Coyotyl and a number of independent scavengers and bandits, during which she continued to suffer seizures (which Whisper cruelly calls her "victory dance"). Along with the loud mouthed pegasus, she flew Blackjack and Princess Charm back to Hoofington before returning to bolster the garrison. After Sagittarius Zodiac arranges a meeting with the various Hoofington Factions for a war council, Tenebra and her brother rendezvous with Blackjack at Star House (where she promptly fainted after Blackjack shamelessly greeted the group after three hours in the bedroom with P-21). During the party in Chapel before the forces are set to move out, she is heard discussing her condition and self-confidence issues with Morning Glory; the two discover they have a lot in common and later retire to Glory's room to 'comfort' each other. Traits Personality Tenebra is particularly cold and curt towards the handful of outsiders she has met, however this may be more due to her frustration over her brother befriending ponies that don't belong in their realm than any specific hatred. She is easily annoyed by her brother's antics and dislikes braggarts such as Whisper. Underneath her cold exterior however, she appears to be very sensitive about her perceived inadequacies; she feels that her father and family has never truly accepted her due to her epilepsy and physical weaknesses, as she tends to suffer seizures and hindered movement during periods of great stress. While she strongly dislikes Whisper for her taunting and egotistical behavior, she secretly harbors jealousy for the pegasus' confident nature and drive to help the batpony race that she could never muster herself. Tenebra has also shown difficulty addressing her sexuality; Despite being gay, loathing the idea of incest and being fully aware that her race may have already exhausted their biodiversity, it appears she had already wearily resigned herself to the fact that she would one day have to marry and breed with her own brother for the sake of her race. After Whisper returned with them to Nightmare Castle and began a breeding program (or 'parties' as she referred to them) with the help of refugees from Equestria, this situation changed somewhat. She has recently shown and voiced an interest in Blackjack after the unicorn saved her life; she is hopeful that Morning Glory will allow them to have a physical relationship, even if she she is frequently rendered speechless by the Stable unicorn's shameless antics. Appearance Tenebra is described as being a lighter, fog-grey colour compared to her brother, with a short, chopped blue mane and yellow dragon-like eyes. When operating in Equestria, she wears the archaic, gothic armour seen on many batponies descended from Luna's Guard. Equipment Gothic Armour set - Much like Stygius, she was garbed in the traditional armour of Luna's guard (an archaic set of purple plate) when first encountered in the wasteland. Unlike Stygius she also carried a helmet that could amplify her voice while lowering it's frequency to within the hearing of non-batponies, effectively granting her the Royal Canterlot Voice. Speech Talisman - When encountered in her homeland, Tenebra, along with a number of other batponies who had need to communicated with outsiders, wore a speech talisman (a round, topaz pendent marked with concentric rings) allowing her to communicate with Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies without deafening them. Notes & Trivia * Much like Stygius, she speaks in the Royal Canterlot voice when using her enchanted helmet, however her speech is quieter and less archaic when not addressing outsiders. * She is not fond of Whisper, considering her a braggart, though is surprised to learn that the pegasus was not overstating Blackjack's capabilities. * She secretly envies Whisper due to her forceful nature and steps to aid the batpony race. * Morning Glory has diagnosed her as an epileptic, explaining her seizures. Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Batpony